1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new form of cementitious material which finds utility as a binder for aggregate. The invention also relates to a method of forming the cementitious material by mixing an inorganic material with water, creating an exothermic reaction by which the material hardens. In some instances, aggregate is added prior to, subsequent to, or simultaneous with the addition of water to create a concrete-like material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic cements are known, the most widely encountered being Portland Cement, in which an inorganic material is heat treated at high temperatures, generally in a kiln, to activate the cement. When subsequently mixed with water, this cement hardens. When aggregate is added to the cement, it is generally known as concrete.
The invention relates to a new type of cementitious material formed of inorganic substances that do not require the high temperature heat treatment associated with Portland Cement.
Ancient Egyptians described using block or mud brick to build many structures, such as scenes of block forming in the Rekhmire tomb at Sheikh abd el-Qurna area of Egypt. Other formulas for making structures or casting are detailed on the Famine Stele located on the island of Sehel, Egypt.